One more time, One more chance
by VeroSev
Summary: Regulus aun no puede creer que su hermano se haya ido de casa... para nunca volver. Sirius/Regulus


**One more time, One more chance**

Aún no puedo creer que te hayas marchado, tan lejos de mí… para no volver jamás.

Koreijou nani wo ushinaeba kokoro wa yurusareru no

_**(¿Cuánto más tengo que perder antes de que mi corazón sea perdonado?)  
**_Dore hodo no itami naraba mou ichido kimi ni aeru

_**(¿Cuánto dolor tengo que sufrir para poder encontrarte nuevamente?)  
**_One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanaide

_**(Una vez más, la estación cambia y su color también,)**_

One more time fuzake atta jikan yo_  
(__**Una vez más, estamos perdidos.)**_

Sentado entre las cuatro paredes de tu habitación, me obligo a recordar aquellos momentos tan enigmáticos, en los que aún éramos felices, en los que aún éramos cómplices, en los que aún no nos importaba nada más que el "ahora", en los que aún éramos hermanos.

Kuichidau toki wa itsumo boku ga saki ni oreta ne

_**(Cada vez que peleábamos, siempre era el primero en ceder.)  
**_Waga mama na seikaku ga naosara itoshiku saseta

_**(Tu naturaleza egoísta me hacía amarte más.)**_

One more chance kioku ni ashi wo torarete_  
__**(Una oportunidad más, no dejes llegar los recuerdos.)**__  
_

One more chance tsugi no basho wo erabenai  
_**(Una oportunidad más, no pude elegir mi siguiente destino.)**__  
_

Pero, como toda historia feliz en un mundo cruel y despiadado, en el cual nos tocó cruzar camino, cambió nada más ingresaste a Hogwarts, desde ese momento, desde ese preciso y doloroso momento, ya nada volvió a ser igual. Nuestros padres me impidieron hablarte, tocarte, mirarte siquiera, no querían que me mezclara con un _Griffyndor, _pero, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en dejar de verte?

Itsudemo sagashite iruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo

_**(Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar)  
**_Mukai no hoomu rojiura no mado

_**(En el andén de enfrente, en las ventanas a lo largo del sendero.)  
**_Konna toko ni iru hazumo nai noni

_**(Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.)**_

Negai ha moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e_  
__**(Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, iría al mismo lugar que tú ahora mismo.)**_

Dekinai koto ha mou nanimo nui_  
__**(No habría nada que no pudiera hacer)**_

Subete kakete dakishimete miseruyo_  
__**(lo dejaría todo para poder abrazarte.)**_

Al pasar de el tiempo, mi madre me buscaba pretendientes, tratando de que yo me olvidara de ti, tratando que me olvidara de aquella persona que me hizo sentir vivo, que me hizo sentir inmensamente feliz con su sola existencia, que me hizo sentir lo que era amar contra todo pronóstico y contra toda razón, más nadie nunca podría ocupar tu lugar dentro de mi corazón.

Sabishisa magirasu dake nara dare demo ii hazu nanoi

_**(Si solo quisiera evitar la soledad... estaría bien con cualquiera.)**_

Hoshi ga ochisou na yoru dakara jibun wo itsuwarenai_  
__**(Pero así como en esta noche las estrellas parecen caer, no puedo mentirme a mí mismo.)**_

One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanai de_  
__**(Una vez más, la estación cambia y su color también,)**_

One more time fuzake atta jikan yo_  
__**(Una vez más, estamos perdidos.)**_

Menos aún después de oír de tus propios labios un "_Te amaré por siempre Regulus_" justo antes de irte. Un instante antes de marcharte dejándome solo con tu recuerdo, mientras que yo, solo podía contemplar tu figura alejarse con paso pausado, como tentando al tiempo, pero aunque pausado, decidido; aún me pregunto como hubieras reaccionado si te hubiera confesado en ese momento mis sentimientos por ti, ¿te habrías ido de todas formas?

Itsudemo sagashite iruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo  
_**(Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar)**_

Kousaten demo yume no nada demo_  
__**(Cruzando la calle, en lo más profundo de mis sueños.)**_

Konna toko ni iru hazumo nai noni_  
__**(Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.)**_

Kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara imasugu kimi ni misetai_  
__**(Si los milagros ocurrieran, podría verte ahora mismo.)**_

Atarashii asa korekara no boku  
_**(El nuevo amanecer, en el cual aparezco)**_

Ienakatta suki to iu kotoba mo_  
__**(y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo".)  
**_

Hay veces en las que cierro mis ojos, divago en mi mente e imagino que todavía estas a mi lado, sentado en el jardín, uno al lado del otro, tan juntos que casi es imposible reconocer donde termina uno para comenzar el otro, riéndote junto a mí al imaginarnos quiénes serían los valientes que aceptaran el reto de casarse con nuestras primas.

Natsu no omoide ga mawaru  
_**(Recuerdos del verano que revolotean,)**_

Fuinikieta kodou_  
__**(latidos que repentinamente desaparecen.)**__  
_

Más sé muy bien que tú nunca regresarás, yo he decidido seguir el camino que mis padres han trazado para mí y tú has elegido el tuyo, al lado de aquellos a los cuales llamas "amigos", a los cuales tanto desprecio, por tenerte cerca, mientras yo solo mantengo tu memoria, pero aún con todo mi dolor y amargura contra "esos", sólo espero que junto a ellos puedas ser realmente feliz.

Itsudemo sagashite iruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo

_**(Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar.)**_

Akegata no machi de_  
__**(En el amanecer de la ciudad.)**_

Konna toko ni iru hazumo nai noni_  
__**(Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.)**_

Negai ga moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e_  
__**(Si mis sueños se hiciesen realidad, iría al mismo lugar que tú ahora mismo.)**_

Dekinai koto ha mou nanimo nai_  
__**(No habría nada que no pudiese hacer,)**_

Subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo_  
__**(Lo dejaría todo para poder abrazarte.)**_

En los campos de batalla, siempre evite luchar contigo, nunca podría verte como mi enemigo, preferiría morir antes que levantar mi mano contra ti.

Itsudemo sagashite iruyo dokka ni kimi no kakera wo

_**(Siempre estoy buscando fragmentos tuyos en algún lado.)**_

Tabisaki no mise shinbun no sumi_  
__**(Durante mis viajes, en los puestos de periódicos.)**_

Konna toko ni aruhazu mo nai noni  
_**(Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.)**_

Kiseki ga moshimo okoru kada imasugu kimi ni misetai_  
__**(Si los milagros ocurriesen, podría verte ahora mismo.)**_

Atarashii asa korekara no boku_  
__**(El nuevo amanecer, en el cual aparezco)**_

Ienakatta suki to iu kotoba mo_  
__**(y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo".)**__  
_

Incluso ahora en mi lecho de muerte, solo puedo pensar en ti, en tu cabello negro azulado, en tu bella mirada de un gris profundo e hipnotizante, en ese brillo en tus ojos que te da la apariencia de un niño travieso, y en tu interminable sonrisa.

Itsudemo sagashite shimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo

_**(Siempre término buscando tu sonrisa, a que aparezca en algún lado.)**_

Kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari_  
__**(En el paso a nivel, esperando a que pase el tren.)**_

Konna toko ni iruhazu mo nai noni_  
__**(Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.)**_

Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nando mo kimi no moto e_  
__**(Si la vida se pudiera repetir, estaría junto a ti toda mi vida.)**_

Hoshii mono nado mou nanimo na_  
__**(No deseo nada más...)**_

Kimii no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado_  
__**(No existe nada más importante que tú.)**_

Esto es un hasta pronto, pues sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y nunca más podrán separarnos…

"_Te amaré por siempre Sirius"_


End file.
